


Shijin

by itachisgurl93



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: F/M, FemMonta, FemSena
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-17 20:40:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itachisgurl93/pseuds/itachisgurl93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sena and Monta have returned from two years abroad in Notre Dame. They're return to Japanese Amefuto scene has caused waves throughout. Unfortunately for the other colligate superstars, Sena and Monta aren't the only ones joining the Enma Onis. The world better be ready for the Shijin. femSena/many femMonta/many KarinxKotaro SuzunexTakami(?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Return

Disclaimer: I don't own Eyeshield 21

Summary: Sena and Monta have returned from two years abroad in Notre Dame. They're return to Japanese amefuto scene has caused waves throughout. Unfortunately for the other colligate superstars, Sena and Monta aren't the only ones joining the Enma Onis. The world better be ready for the Shijin.

Pairings: Sena/many Monta/many KarinxKotaro SuzunexTakami(?)

Remember to review!

This story is inspired by one-winged-icarus's Trinity(on fanfiction(.)net, only some 'facts' are similar. I PM'ed him/her and asked if I could use some of her idea's...but I got no reply, so I wrote it anyways cause the idea wouldn't leave me.

!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!

Chapter 1: The Return

Today was the day. Sure the new prospective students to Enma University would find out if they made it in or not, and sure the Enma Oni's football team had their first game of the season, against the Koigahama Cupids. But those two facts were not nearly important enough to explain all the reporters, the non student crowd, nor the fact that many rival football teams were all about to be packed into Enma's stadium. However there was one thing, the most important event that was happening today in the Japanese Amefuto world.

Today was the day, that after two long years abroad, Kobayakawa Sena, the Dragon(for the way she ran through the field, as if she was gliding on air) and Raimon Takana, the Tiger(for her amazing catches, for a tiger always gets it prey), would finally return to the football scene. Anyone who knew anything about Amefuto was excited. It had been two years ago, during Sena and Monta's second year-after the Christmas Bowl(in which they led the Devil Bats to their second championship)-that the best running back and receiver of this era had been asked to by Notre Dame to come play for them. Since they weren't allowed to play football during third year at Deimon, of course they would go.

And they did, they went, played, and made waves with everything they did and everywhere they went; after all it wasn't everyday that a female was invited to play for Notre Dame, much less two females. No matter how happy people were that two amefuto players were able to play for Notre Dame, they were more excited about the fact that they were finally coming back and would be playing Amefuto were the fans could see them live.

The same could be said about the football players of the college world. They were just happy, if not more so, that their rivals had returned and that they would finally be able to get a rematch with them. It had been forever in their minds, and they were more than ready for real competition, not to say the others were weak, it was just that it was only those two who brought out the fire in the players. Though most refused to admit that they trained so hard to defeat two girls.

Girls.

It had been quite a shock to the Japanese Amefuto world when the Devil Bats revealed to the everyone, on national TV, that the celebrated, loved Eyeshield 21 was in fact a little girl. Many, especially one Kongo Agon, refused to believe it. Most could handle that a small, but extremely fast boy had defeated them, but to believe that that he was in fact a she, a she that had taken some of the worst tackles and poundings and still defeated them boggled the minds.

~Flashback~

It was right after the Devil Bats had defeated the Alexanders, when Sena cried about how happy 'he' was that 'he' came to Deimon and joined the Amefuto club. Hiruma had come up to him said that it was time, which confused the players on the field and the others whom came down to congratulate them for their victory. Sena looked at him for a moment, them passed 'his' eyes over 'his' teammates, all of them nodding at 'him', before 'he' nodded to them and pulled of the spiky wig, letting loose below shoulder length mocha colored hair. Thus completely confusing the shit out of the boys. Hiruma of course couldn't just leave things there, no, he came up behind Sena, put his arm around her shoulder and looked at all the Amefuto player and said in a clear and loud voice, "You idiots are probably wondering what's happening. So to help your slow brains I'll just tell you. This person right here is Kobayakawa Sena. The fucking chibi, if you haven't realized it yet, is a girl. Yes, fucking dreads," who was leaving his seat, "this 155 cm, little girl, beat you, you as well fucking smiles(Yamato). And for those of you wondering, no, the fucking monkey and the fucking shrimp aren't going out," he paused an looked at Monta then Sena, "right?"

Sena blushed and shook her head, "No, Monta-chan and I are not dating," she went into a deep bow, "I'm sorry for not telling you before. Please don't be to mad."

"Ha! There's nothing for you to be sorry about chibi. You had your own reason for pretending to be a male. Anyways, you and the monkey should go back to the locker rooms and change."

She and Monta, whom they found out was a girl during the match with the Bando Spiders, nodded and went into the locker room first.

~End~

It took a while for the rest of the them to fully take in the fact the Sena was a girl, Riku was one of ones that took it the hardest because even though he had know Sena the longest, other than Mamori of course, he always thought that Sena was a fellow male. Though for Shin, who from the beginning had realized the Sena was probably a female, couldn't see why everyone was taking it so hard. So what if she was a female, in the end none of the could match her speed. Eventually, as in when they needed to all come together as representatives of Japan, they got over Sena being a female. Fortunately, since Sena and Monta were still underdeveloped and boyish, it was easy for the rest of the guys to treat them like one of them.

However that was almost two years, everyone wondered what they looked like now. Every picture that was taken of them either had them in their sportswear with their helmets on or it came out blurred. Most believed that they stayed the same, Sena was still the shy, shuttering, always bowing little girl she is and Monta was still tomboyish, spoke without a flitter and still looked like a monkey.

Boy were they in for a surprise.

XXXXXX

Suzune couldn't wait. She and Karin were waiting at Narita International Airport for Sena and Monta to finally come through the terminal. Suzune looked down at her watch, "Ri-Ri, they're are already twenty minutes late. At this rate we're going to miss the game! Plus I'm tried of carrying my bag!"

Karin looked at her companion, "I know it's heavy, mine is too, if the bag hurts put it down, and Suzu-chan, don't worry. Look the TV monitor says that the plane has just landed. So they should be out in about twenty minutes. This way we'll get to the game by at least half-time. Besides it's not like the game has started yet."

Suzune sighed, readjusting her duffle bag, "Yeah, but it'll start in a 15 minutes and everyone is already there! I just texted Mamo-nee and she said most of the other teams are already there."

Karin just smiled at her and shook her head, really it ws funny seeing the normally exuberant and cheerful girl all wound up and worried. But she could understand. She too was excited to finally see Sena and Monta again. The four of them had become friends a few days after the Devil Bats had defeated the Alexanders. She was up in Tokyo visiting her aunt when she saw the three of them. She was of course nervous about approaching them, but they took care of that when they spotted her as well and ran over to say hi. From then on they became good friends and talked about pretty much everything together.

It would be wonderful to get to speak to them face to face again instead of talking to them through the telephone or the computer. Karin clapped her hands together and let out a little squeal, gaining the attention of some of the people around them. It was going to so much fun! They would get to shopping together, and go out to eat together like before. Of course now they would also be playing Amefuto together. Not that anyone for the four of them, her parent and Enma's Dean knew that, but still! Plus, they would also be living together thanks to the great deal that Suzune got for an apartment via Hiruma Yoichi-san. The apartment was quite amazing, 2000 square feet, four bedrooms, a kitchen/living room, not to mention the building had a pool and a weight room, they also allowed pets. All of that for about ¥200,000($2002) a month, that was an outrageously low price yes, but who in their right minds would say no to Hiruma-san?

"Ah! Ri-Ri! Look! There they are! Na-Na! Mon-Mon! Over here!"

Karin started from her thoughts, there was no way twenty minutes could have passed by so quickly, she looked down at her watch, her eyes widened, not twenty but thirty minutes had passed. If her calculations were correct there only twenty minutes until half time started and it took at least twenty to get to Enma from the airport on a good day. She looked up from her watch as she heard the wheels of suitcases come closer. She and Suzune waved.

Two beautiful, smiling women waved back at them. Both these women were tall, for Japanese women anyways, the darker skinned woman stood about 170 cm(5'7"), with long waist length black hair. Suzune and Karin could see some silver streaks in it. Her body was jaw dropping, B-Cup breasts, a small, but sturdy waist, and slightly wide hips. She wore a pair of dark skinny jeans paired with a white long sleeved blouse, the sleeves of it were open down the middle, but buttoned in large gaps, through which a tattoo was semi visible. On her feet were a pair of black and blue high tops. She also had on a pair of blue aviators. A large duffle bag laid diagonally across her body and rested on her left hip, with a black leather jacket, draped across it. She rolled a large blue suitcase behind her, and in her left hand held a cat carrier, which no doubt held her cat, black cat Megumi. This could be no one other than the Notre Dame's star receiver Raimon 'Monta' Takana, the famed Tiger.

The other beauty next to her stood at about 165 cm(5'5"). She too had waist length hair, but her's was a mocha color with a few navy streaks. She had B-Cup breast, a small waist, narrow, but not too narrow, hips, and a pair of killer legs, even if they were hidden behind a pair of white acid washed skinny jeans. She wore a black tank top, covered by a blue letterman jacket, Notre Dame's, no doubt, if the logo on the front was anything to go by. She wore a pair of olive green converse. She too had her duffle bag in the same position as Monta, behind her was a blue and black checkered suitcase. But the most eye-catching thing in her possession would have to be the large animal carrier that she was rolling along. If the other was Monta then this one had to surely be Kobayakawa Sena, Notre Dame's Eyeshield 21, the famed Dragon.

The two finally reached Karin and Suzune and enveloped them in a tight group hug, Sena was the first to speak, "Suzune-chan! Karin-chan! It so good to finally see you face to face again! We've missed you girls so much!"

They released each other as Monta spoke, "tell me about it. It was so...well...not weird, but it's nice to have a girl to play football with now! It was so hard having to deal with guys by ourselves. But hey! Now we'll get to play together and live together! So...it's all good!"

Beside her Sena nodded enthusiastically, she couldn't wait to spend time with them again. But right now she couldn't wait to go play some football again, 36 hours of not doing anything but sitting in a chair, had really built up her energy.

"Guys, while I've terribly missed you...I think we should get to the game instead of just standing here. Besides, I have to go get the car too."

"You're right we should. It's almost half time."

Sena and Monta nodded and grabbed their items once again and followed to two girls out. Outside of the airport Sena gave a piece of paper to one of the valets, who nodded took the paper, and walked away.

"Ok guys, he said that he'll bring the car around."

Suzune squealed in happiness, jumping about, "I can't believe we'll finally be able to ride in your car! How did you get it here so fast?! And more importantly how did you get a license?"

Sena giggled at the hyper Suzune as she pulled out a leash from her duffle bag and bent down to unlock the cage, "I paid extra to get it here by the time the two of us got here and as for the license...hard work and persistence. Being a girl and asking the Japanese Embassy nicely also helped." She replied as she put on her baby on his leash and guided him out.

Suzune looked down at the beautiful dog, it was a Vizsla if she remembered correctly. They were dogs that was pretty much a light brown color from the tip of its nose to the end of its tail. A great runner, able to run long and hard for kilometers at a time, not to mention fast. Which was the main reason she knew Sena had bought him. She bent down and slowly pet the dog, "so this is the famous Raiden huh? It's nice to finally see you in person. He's what, year old now right?"

The dog happily barked back at her and licked her face, he really did live up to his breed's nickname, the Velcro Dog.

"He's actually a year and a half now. We can finally go on long, hard runs together. I hope he does well in this new environment more than anything, but at least he'll have Megumi to be with him as a friend...and possibly Cerberus...but...er..."

"He might become a minion instead? Don't worry I hear you loud and clear, but Megumi might stop that from happening from what of seen of your cat, Mon-mon. She has the princess disease."

Monta left out a hearty laugh that sent shivers down the spines of Suzune and Karin, really, that girl'f voice was born to seduce with it's sexy tone.

"Not princess, empress. Isn't that right your Highness," she asked as she pulled her cat out of her cage. The cat just meowed in response and went about licking her paws. The four of them shook their heads, there was no doubt that Megumi was a spoiled little feline.

Before anyone could say anything else a car drove up to them. It was a gorgeous navy blue Chevy Camaro ZL1 Convertible with a black stripe in the middle. "Oh my god! She's beautiful!"

The others nodded their heads in agreement, "Yes. Yes she is."

The valet got out and handed the keys to Sena, she bowed in thanks and gave him a couple paper notes in thanks. "Ok girls, lets put the animals in the back and the stuff in the trunk."

Sena opened the cars trunk and handed Raiden's leash to Karin, while Monta gave Megumi to Suzune for the two of them to sit with the animals in the back. As those to got into the back, Sena and Monta put the carriers in first, followed by their suitcases, then the four duffle bags. Sena closed the trunk as Monta got into the passenger seat. Sena got into her seat as well and started up the car.

"Wait Sena!"

"Yes Karin-chan?"

"You do have a license for Japan right?"

"Technically."

"Technically? What does that mean?"

"I took the test and passed, but it'll take about another week for them the fully process it, but I do have a permit that says I can drive my car."

The placated Karin nodded, and put on her seat belt. Sena looked in the rear view mirror, "Raiden, sit."

The smart dog obediently sat, while Megumi got out of Suzune's arms and jumped into Monta's.

"Guys, you're going to have to direct me to the stadium, ok?"

The two nodded and once everyone had their seatbelts on Sena drove out of the airport. Karin and Suzune looked at each other and smiled. The people in the stadium won't know what hit them. With Karin as a Quarterback, Sena as the Running Back and Monta as the Wide Receiver, those other Universities better watch out; the four girls came to play and they play to win.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

I would really like reviews please!


	2. First Win

Chapter 2: First Win

By half-time, the Enma Oni's were wining by a large margin. Of course they were, with Unsui as the quarterback, Riku as the running back and Kurita in line, there was not way they could be losing but, even though she was happy they were winning, Mamori was getting worried. It was already five minutes into half-time and she had yet to see neither Sena nor Monta. What if something happened on their way here? What if- "Calm down, your stressing everyone else out," she was snapped out of her worry by the blunt comment from her boyfriend. Really did that blonde devil not worry about them at all?

"Sure I do. Besides they're fine. Suzune texted almost ten minutes into the game saying that they're on there way."

"That was twenty-five minutes ago Yoichi! Something could have happened to them!"

"That chibi and the fucking monkey. Honestly are they two stupid to find the stadium or something!?"

Those around Agon just sighed. Really, it was so obvious that he had a crush on Sena, anyone could see it by the way he no longer called her 'fucking chibi trash', it was just 'that chibi this' or that 'chibi that'. After a while they had realized, that while Agon wouldn't change, he did respect Sena and Monta, who had defeated Ikkyu. Not that he would ever say that or admit his undeniable, yet unknown to him, crush.

"Mamori-san," this time it was Takeru who spoke up, "they'll be fine. Who knows they're probably already here and are-Karin?"

"Karin? What?"

Takeru pointed over to where he was looking, heads turned to that direction. It was true, wearing a black skirt, with a white blouse, a white scarf, knee length black stockings, and a pair of flats was none other than Koizumi Karin, carrying a duffle bag. Beside her walked-

"Suzune-chan?"

Taki Suzune wearing Enma's cheerleading outfit, underneath a large jacket, she too was carrying a duffle bag.

"What is Karin doing here?"

The silence of the college amefuto superstars got the attention of the other fans in the stands. Soon the field was quiet as all eyes watched Karin walk to the Onis. The two of them walked walked up to the team, Unsui more specifically, and Karin bowed, "Konichiwa Kongo-Bucho. Koizumi Karin. Position quarterback. Team Enma Oni's. Please watch over me from now on."

"Yep. And I'm Taki Suzune. Head Cheerleader. Please take care of me as well."

The stadium exploded into an uproar. The Koizumi Karin would be playing for Enma? What was going on? Hadn't she left Amefuto scene in order to pursue a career in something else?

The other side od the field was confused as well, her former teammates had no idea what to make of this new turn of events. If Karin wanted to continue playing football way hadn't she come to them. She could have easily gotten into Saikyoudai with her grades.

"Oh! I almost forgot," continued Suzune, who was wonderfully ignoring the people around her, and successfully bringing the attention back to them, even if she hadn't meant to do so. "Guys this," she pointed at the cat, "is Megumi. She is an empress. And she will no doubt expect you to treat her like one."

"Suzune-chan I didn't know you got a cat." This time it was Kurita who spoke up.

"Me? Of course not, Kan-kan! Megumi belongs to Mon-Mon!"

"Mon-Mon? Monta-chan? They're-"

ARRF

What ever he was going to say was cut of as a cinnamon colored dog came barreling out towards them. Karin thinking quickly, grabbed a football that was laying on the floor and threw it onto the field, watching with everyone else as the dog chased it. Raiden quickly caught it and ran back to Karin before he heard his name being called out and ran in the direction of his ower, with the football still in his mouth. Those in the stands, and the reporters on the ground watched as the dog ran up to two beautiful women. One woman, presumably the owner of the dog, took the football out of it's mouth and threw it back on to the field.

She stood up and looked around the stands before her eyes widened, "Monta-chan! Look! Everyone's up there!" She yelled out pointing at the collegiate football superstars.

Monta-chan?

"Minna-san! Konichiwa! Sena wave!"

Sena?

"Hai hai Monta-chan."

It couldn't be. There was no way those two beautiful, model like women were small, shy, stuttering Sena or tomboyish, loud, monkey-like Monta. There was just no way. But it had to be, both of them were carrying duffle bag, and the brunette even had on Notre Dame's letterman football jacket,

"Na-Na! Mon-Mon! Hurry up! Half-time will be over soon!"

The two turned from the opposite stands, "we're coming Suzune-chan. Raiden, come here boy." The brunette beauty in the letterman jacket called out, the dog obediently prancing along with her. Quickly the two reached the Oni's, smiled and bowed, "Konichiwa minna-san. Sena and I will be in your care."

The two of them straightened out and Monta started first, "Raimon 'Monta' Takana. Position Receiver. Team Emna Oni's. Please take care of me."

"Kobayakawa Sena. Position Running Back. Team Emna Oni's. Please take care of me."

ARRF

"Right. And this is Raiden. Please take care of him as well."

No one could believe it. The wires between seeing and believing would not connect. This two women in front of them couldn't be Sena and Monta, no matter what they said! Kurita decided to be the brave one and spoke up, "Sena-chan? Monta-chan?"

"Kurita-san," they both exclaimed, giving him a tight hug. "It's so good to see you again! And you've gotten a lot more muscle too!"

"T-thanks." he replied in a what-is-going-on manner.

Mizumachi...being Mizumachi spoke out next, "Wah! Girls is that really you! You two look amazing!"

Sena blushed lightly and bowed her head in thanks, while Monta laughed and slapped his arm, "thanks man. I didn't know you where coming here."

"I heard you didn't have to study to get in!"

The reply made Sena and Monta burst into laughter, both were thankful Mizumachi hadn't changed. Too busy laughing they didn't notice how their laughs, vibrated throughout the quiet stadium nor how it affected their rivals. Sena's laugh was a light, bells chiming in the wind laugh that was nice and soothing, while on the other hand Monta's laugh was more of a sound that should only be heard in the deep throes of passion, not in a football stadium. Up in the stands, many of the other players shivered in delight at the wonderful sound before reality hit them once again. They had hope that the girls would stay the same, if they stayed boyish it would have been easy to tackle them in games. They could have pretended that the two were one of the boys during the game, but now that they had turned into such beautiful women, fuck, what were they going to do now.

"Ne Buchou? Can Manta-chan, Karin-chan and I play during the second half? Please?"

"You don't want to rest from the long ride?"

"Ha! Hell no! Sena and I had to sit still, that we eventually fell asleep for almost 10 hours. Trust us, we're completely rested. So came we?"

"Ugh, sure. Go and change."

The three of them bowed in thanks. Monta picked up her's and Sena's duffle bag and walked with Karin to the locker room as Sena bent down to attach Raiden leash back on before she tied it to one of the poles on the teams side.

"Raiden, stay here and be good ok?"

Raiden happily barked back, Sena smiled, scratched the back of his ear before she to left to change. The crowd once again exploded into noise once Sena left. Most of them couldn't believe that those two were actually Sena and Monta, while others really didn't care and were just happy to see them play live again.

Soon half-time ended and the referee blew the whistle to call all the players back onto the field. From out of the under-dome(?) came out the three girls, dressed in the black and red uniform of the Enma Oni's. The crowd started to cheer even louder than before. This was it. Kobayakawa Sena's and Raimon Takana's first official game in Japan in two years! Not to mention with Koizumi Karin, this was defiantly a game to watch.

The team came into a huddle on the field to decided which play to use.

"Karin-chan, since you're the Quarterback right now you decided." Said Sena encouraging the beautiful blonde to take control. She nodded back.

"Ok, since currently we on the Oni only have 22/25 members we can't switch everybody out between defence and offence. So here's what we are going to do," she started to whisper in a low tone, "Linemen I need you to do what you do. You are goo at it. Monta-chan for the first fifteen minutes I will be passing it to you. When I get the ball I need you to run as far and as fast into the field as you can. You will be making the touchdown for the third quarter. This way you'll be able to use up your pent up energy. Sena-chan. You can start of as a linemen or you can stay in front of Monta-chan and tackle anyone that gets too close to her ok? After her fifteen minute, I'll be giving the ball only to you, that way they'll be confused. Also there's no reason to show the our audience our tricks is there? Everyone got it?"

The team nodded.

"Right. Let's do this," they all brought in their hands, "DRAG THEM TO HELL!" The team yelled out, a loud roar following their motto. And just like she predicted, everyone was confused as to why she was only throwing it to Monta, why Eyeshield 21 blocked for Monta, and most importantly why was is that even though Sena was a small girl, her tackle seemed to hurt like nobody's business...well...more like doctor's business. Soon Monta's fifteen minute were up and the with the three touchdowns she scored, plus each of Kotaro's kicks, the score was 84-0 in Oni's favor.

Unfortunately for the Koigahama's just as they were getting used to Monta jumping, it was finally Sena's turn to play. The moment they and the crowd noticed that instead of throwing to ball to Monta like how she was doing for the fifteen minutes, but handing the ball off to Sena, everyone realized there was no way they were going to win. And just like that the first game of the Emna Oni's ended with a score of 112-0.

The teams walked of the field, each to their designated area. The Oni's came and tight hugs were given for a great first game. Unsui, being the captain, had to say some praises, "Great job guys. Now go hit the showers."

"Hai!"

The team went to their locker, with the four girls going into the girls locker room. Sena and Monta couldn't wait to take a nice shower, it had been more than 36 hours since their last one, and now thanks to the game there was no doubt that they smelled. The four girls stiped off their clothes and stepped into their shower stall.

Suzune was the first to finished thanks to her small stature and lack of long hair, thus reducing her shower time to a short 10/15 minutes. Suzune dried herself and put on a white t-shirt, a pair of jeans and a pair of sandals. Her grabbed her own duffle bag and yelled back at the girls, "Guys I'll be just outside ok? Gotta make sure Megumi and Raiden are ok."

"Thank you!" Sena and Monta yelled back. Suzune left the locker room, as she was about to get on to the field, Unsui called her back.

"Yes Sui-chan?"

'Sui-chan? What?' "Here. I need you to gives these to Koizumi-san, Kobayakawa-san and Raimon-san." He said handing Suzune the packages.

"What is it?"

"They Enma Oni's Amefuto jacket."

"Oh! Cool! Ok. I'll go give this to them. Also Sui-chan could you please of up and make sure Megumi and Raiden are ok? Thanks a bunch!" She walked back into the girls locker room before he could get a word in. Unsui sighed, it seemed like he would have no other choice than to accept her ways and go with it. He shook his head and went outside to check on the animals like asked, what he saw was an amusing sight.

The current colligate Amefuto teams were all crowed together around the animals, some of them trying to pet the dog and cat only to get a hissing cat and a growling dog in return. Funnily it seemed neither cat nor dag was all that scared of either Agon or Gaou. Unsui just smiled and walked to the group which had started to take notice of him.

"Hey bald twin, where are the fucking chibis?"

"In the locker room. Taking a shower I think."

Hiruma just blew a bubble with his gum in response. Behind him he could here he teammates start trickling back onto the field.

"They're not out?" Mizumachi asked, to which Unsui shook his head. Mizumachi shrugged and went over to the dog to pet it, everyone thought that just like before the dog would growl at his like it did with the others, however Raiden just barked and started to lay slobbery kisses on his face.

"Ah. Raiden down boy."

The crowd perked up to see who the female voice came from only to deflate back down when they realized it was only Suzune. "Thanks guys. Really. That's so nice."

"Oh Suzune-chan, you know we don't mean anything by it, its just that we are excited to talk to Sena-chan and Monta-chan again."

"I know Mamo-nee, I was just kidding. Anyways don't worry you won't have to wait too long. They'll be out in a few minute, they're putting on their clothes."

The thought f those two naked brought blushes onto the faces of the majority of the boys. Suzune and Mamori shook their heads, boys will be boys, even if they looked like men. Suzune walked over to Raiden and untied his leash from the pole. Fortunately Megumi was just lounging about on the teams bench.

"So Suzune-chan, the dog?"

Suzune looked to Mamori, "The dog's name is Raiden and he belongs to Sena, while Megumi over there is Monta's."

"When did they get them?"

"About a year and a half ago I believe."

"Oh. I see. That's nice."

Suzune nodded her head and unclipped Raiden's leash so he could go run about before Sena came out. They watched as the dog ran about, so happy he was able to stretch his legs. Takeru took out the football he carried in his back pack and throw it to the dog. They watched as it easily caught the ball and brought it back to Takeru and looked at his expecting him to through it again. And he did. They did that for a few minutes, before Raiden instead of waiting for Takeru to through the ball took off,

"Hey there handsome. Where you a good boy?"

The players/managers all turned to look at the source of the voice and were happy to find that it was indeed who they were waiting for. Upon seeing them, the pants of many men got a bit too tight.

Sena was wearing a fully black lace shirt, which had a large strip of black clothe going across her breast area as cover, since it was 95% see through, they were able to see a belly ring, as well as amazing abs. She wore a pair of black shorts the ended a bit above mid thigh and showed off her killer legs. The shorts allowed for the side of what looked like a tattoo the show. The shorts were paired off a pair of with a white, with lace designs and a blue stripe at the bottom pumps. Mamori was just tankful she was wearing her black and red letterman jacket to his some modesty.

Monta wore a tight white vest shirt that showed off her stomach. She had on a pair of blue skinny jeans and black heeled knee length boots. She wasn't wearing her jacket which allow the boys/girls to see the large tiger tattoo on her left arm, that covered most of her biceps. The tigers head was resting right above her breast and the tail ended at her wrist.

Karin ended up wearing what she was wearing before, but with the jacket on as well. While she was beautiful as well, next to the other two, she looked more like a little sister having only grown about 2/3 centimeters in the past two years, no where near Sena's or Monta's heights.

All three girls left their hair down, and the others could see the streaks in it. With their hair tucked behind their ears, the others could also see the different ear piercings the two had gotten. Sena had two lobe piercings on ear ear and in the bright sun they could see she got a small nose piercing. Monta a lobe piercing,two cartilage piercings on her right ear and a tragus piercing on her left ear.

They also had sunglasses hanging on the front of their shirts. And their duffle bag in one hand. Mamori nor the boys could believe their eyes. Where did they're innocent little girls go? Not that most of them minded, they could get used to these self-confident women.

They walked over to the group full of smiles. It was so good to see all of them again. Who knew the two of them would miss everyone that much?

"Hi."

"Hi."

Sena and Monta let of a slight giggle, 'hi' was all they could say after two years? They didn't have to wait for long, Momori was the first to speak out, and damn did she have lot to say.

"Sena-chan! Monta-chan! Are those tattoos?! Sena-chan is that a belly ring!?" She yelled pointing at each thing. Sena and Monta glanced at each other, before they smiled. Sena took the leash from Suzune and squatted down to attached Raiden leash back on to his collar, in the process giving everyone a clear view of the gorgeous blue dragon tattoo on her leg. The tattoo started with its head right above her hip and ended with its tail right above her ankle joint. The tattoo also showed water on the sides and Sakura petals falling around it.

Monta's was of a white tiger. Byakko, the guardian tiger to be exact. Her tattoo made it seem as if Byakko was made up of white flames. Her tattoo also had Sakura petals around it.

"Sena! Monta! Answer!"

Sena stood up and looked at Mamori, "Yes Mamori-nee-chan we both have tattoo and yes, my belly button is pierced. I might as well show you now so here," she pulled upo the right sleeve of her jacket to show her wrist. It had a tattoo that said Never Stop Trying, Never Give In.

"As well as this one," this time she pulled down her jackets right sleeve to show her bicep which also had a tattoo that had the number 21 tattoo'd on it with a band going around her bicep.

"Sena! Monta! How could you!?"

"For obvious reasons Mamo-nee-chan," replied Monta.

"Yep. Besides, Agon-san has a tattoo of a dragon his back, have you got on his case about it?"

"Woman! How do you know that?"

"You realize that once you start working out, you forget about everyone else in the room and you tend to start taking your shirt off."

"When did you see that?"

Sena just smiled that innocent smile at him, then she looked back at the group, "You guys don't like the tattoos?"

They were quiet, they didn't know how to respond, while yes, they looked incredibly sexy with the tattoos, how were they going to say that without sounding like total creeps? Thankfully Suzune jumped into save them, though after what she said, they wished she hadn't.

"Of course they like it. You guys look absolutely sexy with it. Besides even your boyfriends said so."

That comment had them doing a double take, "Boyfriends?!" Ikkyu yelled out, "What boyfriends?!"

Monta laughed, "no boyfriends Ikkyu-san-"

The boys let out a sigh of relief.

"-we broke up with them about a week and half ago."

'No. That was not what they wanted to hear! What boyfriends!? Who said that could have boyfriends?! No one agreed to that!'

While the boys with crushes were going crazy in their minds, though still some how managing to keep a straight face, Unsui addressed the two causes, "since you two just came back. Why don't we got out for lunch and get to know each other?"

Sena and Monta looked at each other with a grimace on their face, Monta looked back at Unsui, "That's a kind offer and all but we really did just get back. Our suitcases are still in the car."

Sena nodded in agreement, but seeing the downtrodden look on their faces, she said, "how about this? Instead of lunch we'll all meet up, all of us, and have dinner somewhere. Kurita-san three seconds to pick a place."

"One."

"Huh?"

"Two."

"Tora BBQ!"

"Ok. We will all meet at Tora BBQ at," she looked down at her watch, "2000(8:00pm). Deal?"

They nodded.

"Good. Now if you'll excuse us. The four of us have got to go."

"The four of you?" Questioned Akaba, to which Sena nodded. "Yep. The four of us are going to live together."

The four girls just calmly walked to the exit. The boys had to follow, who knew what sort of creepy stalker was out there waiting for the girls to be alone before the pounced. The fact the the girls could probably kick and perverts ass, did cross their minds, but they were quick to discard the thought.

The groups walked down the flight of stairs in relative silence. Those who looked ahead could see a blue car parked by the side-walk where it shouldn't be.

"Che," Ikkyu said as they reached the car, "Honestly some people have no sense of decency. Just parking a car where ever they want not thinking about the consequences."

Sena looked at him, "So you dislike the owner of this car Ikkyu-san?"

"Yes."

"What about the car?"

"The car itself is beautiful."

Sena 'hmm'd, "I thought so to," she said as she got out her keys, "that's why I bought it."

"Huh?"

Sena laughed and unlocked her car. She opened the trunk and put the four duffle bags in the trunk as Monta opened the door to allow Raiden and Megumi in. Sena closed the trunk door, walked over to the drivers side and started up her engine. She put the the roof down, so everyone could have some air. Sena got back out of the car as Karin and Suzune got in.

"I parked here cause there was no other space and the Dean said it was fine for today. Are you still going to be mad at be Ikkyu-san?"

"No," he mumbled out, still embarrassed that he had said such a thing.

"Yay! So all of you are coming right?"

At the collective head nods and "yeses", she smiled and began to walk back to the passenger side before she paused, grabbed Monta by the wrist and stood in front of Hiruma.

"You need something Fucking Chibis?"

The two girls just smiled, and in one quick motion, each planted a kiss on a cheek.

"Thank you Hiruma-san. It's beautiful. Suzune-chan and Karin-chan showed us it through pictures and video. Really it's amazing. Thank you so much!"

"Yeah yeah," he said wiping of his cheeks, "just get out of here and go see it for yourselves."

"Hai!" The two girls giggled and got in the car.

"Remember," Sena called out, "2000 hours, Tora BBQ! We'll see you there!" and with that she drove off, leaving the boys confused as to what they were going to do next. Damnit! Why did those two have to comeback so pretty and start making hearts skip beats when they smiled? How were the boy going to play against them now?

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
I would really like reviews please!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Sena's outfit:
> 
> Shirt - go to and put in eVogues Plus size Sheer Floral Lace Top Black
> 
> Shorts- " put in GUESS Burnout Rayon Shorts
> 
> Shoes- " put in Qupid TATUM-47 Platform High Heel Stiletto Sexy Lace Detail Party Pump


	3. A Visit Home

The ride to the new apartment was quite the quick ride, but that was probably due to it being close to their university and Sena's apparent need for speed. Too bad no one thought to warn Karin or Suzuna about that, the two shorter girls clutched their chests, as they slowly climbed out of the car, thankful to be able to feel the ground under their feet. 

"You maniac! What's wrong with you?! Why would anyone in their right minds drive like that!" Hollered a distraught Karin, her eyebrow twitching as Sena looked at her with the confused baby-doe eyes she looked at everyone with. "Don't you dare try that with me missy! I am immune to your eyes!"

Monta, at the trunk of the car, snickered to herself as she started to pull out the luggage, "don't worry you two, you'll get used to it very quickly."

Karin just stared dumbfounded at the tan girl, unable to comprehend why she was totally fine and why her legs didn't feel like jelly, like her's and Suzuna's did. Monta just shook her head, if they thought that was fast, boy were they in for a surprise, "girls, be thankful, Sena was actually going slow for the two of you. Well, slow for her anyways."

Sena huffed indignantly, helping Monta pull out the rest of the luggage, "what are you trying to say Monta? That I can't drive well?"

"No. Just that you drive too fast for normal people to feel safe," she retorted closing the trunk. With everything out of the trunk, the girls finally looked up at their new home. Actually they had to crane their necks to see their apartment, since Hiruma had decided that they would get the top floor. They looked back down at their luggage and back up to the top floor, and sighed in sweet relief and thankfulness that their reserved parking spot was the one closest to the front entrance. 

Each if them picked two things and walked through the front entrance, there was no way they were going to make multiple trips from their apartment to the car. They made their way to the elevator and got on once it opened. "Ne Sena-chan, are you gonna where that to the BBQ tonight?"

"Hm?" she asked turning towards Karin, "maybe," she said shrugging, "I'll probably change the top though. I didn't think it'd get so cold so quickly. Oh Japan."

Within a few second the elevator door pinged open and the four girls and two animals walked out and towards their apartment door. Suzuna ran up ahead and unlocked the door, "hurry up girls! We gotta put all your stuff away quickly!"

"Suzuna, you and Karin already unpacked and organized all your stuff already right?"

"Yep yep!"

Monta's eyebrows came together in a what-the-hell fashion, "then why do the two of us have to hurry? The four of us together will be able to do this quickly, even if we were to work slowly."

"Mou, Nana! Tell Monmon to quit it!"

"Suzuna," Sena and Karin said together in an exasperated tone, walking through the doorway. They took of their shoes and happily took the first step into their new home. “Sena-chan,” Karin said leading Sena over to the right side door, which was the closest to the living room, “this is your room and Tanaka-chan that’s your room.” She said pointing to the first room that was to the left of the living room. 

"Thanks Karin-chan! Alright girls we have about four hours to get this done. Plenty of time, but Monta and I have to go say hi to our families, so once we’re relatively finished, we’ll be on our way. We’ll meet you inside ok? Now let's start."

"Hai!" They three of them said mock saluting. Karin went into Sena's room while Suzuna joined Monta.

Inside Sena's room, she and Karin put down her stuff on the floor, Karin and Suzuna having left their own bags outside. The room was very, very nice. It was big and spacey, the bed was in the middle on the other side of the room. Her unusually large vanity table was to her left and to the left of that was without a doubt her own walk in closet. Sena sighed, what was she going to do with all this space, not that she was complaining. At least there was enough room for Raiden’s bed, which would be coming soon.

"Well...let's get to it." 

Within minutes the two girls had everything out of the suitcase, the clothes were going into the closet, the undergarments into drawers on the side of the closet. "Sena-chan! Come out here and pick a bed spread. Monta-chan! You come too!" Sena walked out of her closet and looked at the six bed spreads laid out on her bed. 

The one that caught her eye was black with white flowers and simple designs. She picked that one up as Monta and Suzuna came in. "Ohhh this one is so pretty!" Monta said coming in a picking up red and royal purple spread with intricate designs.

"Ok...well...that was easy," Suzuna grabbed Monta's arm and started dragging her back to her room, "come on Monmon, let's finish."

As they walked away, Karin took all the bed spreads and put them on the floor, before taking the spread from Sena's hands and opening up the pack. "Sena-chan, I'll put on the spread, you go finish putting all your clothes away."

“Thank you Karin-chan, but I’m done with my clothes, didn’t have that many you know. I guess that means we’re going to have to go shopping soon huh?"

"Ehhh, I guess so. Come help me then."

It took a few moments but the two were done quickly. They threw away all the garbage and tidied up the room. Sena looked around, her room was beautiful. True, it was kind of empty right now, it only had her bed, a table and a chair at the window that was facing north, her laptop and phone, their chargers and her books for her courses were already on it. Her closet held all the clothes she had on hand. There was a pretty circular red and white rug on the floor; her bookshelf was a bit to the right of her desk. And that was it. Her room was pretty bare, but that wasn't something a little shopping won't fix of course, but, ugh, the thought of going shopping so soon was...ugh. 

Sena sighed and walked into her closet, she picked out a long sleeved, black crop top, took off the top she had on and put on the one she picked out. She couldn't wear that see-through lacy shirt to see her family, the only reason she even wore it hat was because she threw it into her bag without thinking about it. Nor could she wear the shorts, which she changed out of and replaced it with a pair dark blue skinny jeans. She walked to the door and looked out the the living room the see that the other three were sitting there themselves.

"Hey guys, apparently we're all done, and look it's only 5:30. So I'm going to go...home. If I'm not back by 7:30, go ahead without me. I'll meet you guys there. To be honest, I'm pretty sure that's what's going to happen."

"Alright," Monta agreed, "Can you give me a ride home?"

"Ah...I'm not going there Monta-chan...I'm going to the...other house."

"Ohhhh. Ok. Come back to us alive."

Sena laughed, "I'll try my best. See you later guys." She said, getting her keys and walking out the door. The trip to her car was quick. She started it up and put on her seat belt, for all her alleged need for speed, safety was important and came first. 

It took her about thirty minutes, even with her fast driving, to get there. She parked her car in the front and turned off the engine. She took in a deep breath, it was now or never. 

She got out of the car and walked to the entryway. Sena took in a deep breath hoping what was going to happen next wouldn't happen, yet, no such luck.

"Okaerinasi Oujo-sama!" 

Sena tensed before relaxing her body, "tadaima minna-san."

She walked up the stone path way and toed out of her shoes at the entryway, "Toei-san, is Ouji-sama busy?"

"For you, Oujo-sama, no."

Sena smiled at the older man, "then I'll just wait in-"

"Follow me Oujo-sama, he's waiting for you."

Sena's smile slipped of her face, "is he mad?"

"Not...exactly."

"Ugh...Toei-san."

Toei sighed, as he slid the shouji door to the meeting room open, "Oujo-sama, you...you-"

"From the time you arrived, it has taken you four plus hours to get here."

The two of them turned to the handsome older man sitting with his legs crossed on the floor.

"Kumicho." 

"Ouji-sama-"

"Sit."

Sena smiled nervously and sat seiza in the meeting room, it was going to hurt in a few minutes, after all she hadn't sat like this in almost two years.

"Ouji-sama, I-"

"No. I talk, you sit and listen." Takiya Hideo cut in, his tone ice cold.

Sena tensed and sat up straight, "hai."

"Not only were you gone for two years, you barely called, and when you did it was barely for a more than twenty minutes, we rarely knew what was going on with you, and mostly importantly it took you four fucking hours to get here!"

Sena winced, she couldn't exactly rebuke him, all that he said was turned but how was it her fault that she had to focus all her energy on surviving in a place she had no family in, were she barely knew the language, where she would be going to a brand new school with her best friend, who also didn't know the language, and where she would be playing her favorite game with people she and Monta didn't know. 

"Ouji-sama, it wasn't on purpose. I really, really tried to talk as much as I could, but everything was so new and different and I was so tired for so long."

"So for two years, you were tired?"

"Ouji-sama it's not like that. I-"

"No. It is like that and you know it, you forgot about us, your family. Us, your blood."

"No! It wasn't like that and you know it!" She yelled back, finally raising her voice. Unfortunately, as she got older, her fuse got shorter and shorter. "Ouji-sama," she started, taking a slow calming breath, "you are my Ouji-sama. You are the person I go to, to help me with trouble, before I ask Genji nii-sama or Otou-san. You are a father to me and yet, you sit there, accusing me of forgetting about my family? About forgetting about the blood we share between us, about abandoning you. How dare you," her voice raising and raising, as she leaned forwards and slapped her hand against the tatami mats, "did you call me? You know phones share a two way street right? You could have just as easily called me, it wouldn't have mattered the time, and I would have happily sat there talking to you, but you didn't and that is not my fault. Why are you really angry?"

"Because you left!" He screamed back, getting up quickly and standing in front of her.

"What?" Sena asked, shock and confused to hear this coming out of the mouth of her immovable uncle. She watched with wide eyes as he slid down to his knees in front of her and pulled her into his arms.

"You left, Sena. You left and I had no way of keeping you safe. I had no idea how you actually were, if you were truly alright, if anyone was bothering you, if you were ever hurt. Nothing. I couldn't do anything to stop any of that from happening and all of it scared me. You are the daughter I never had and for you to be so far away from me for the first time, in another country and as a sixteen year old no less, it scared me more than you'll ever know."

Her eyes prickled with unshed tears as her arms wrapped themselves around her uncle, "gomen Ouji-sama, I hadn't meant to do that. It's just that everything got away from me and I just...gomen."

Takiya Hideo, Kumicho of the Ryuusekai, sighed and patted her head, "I'm not mad, just frustrated and worried, but you're home now. Which is something else," he said, grabbing onto her biceps and pushing her away from his chest, "why are you living in an apartment and not here?"

Sena smiled sheepishly and cleared her throat, "I-ugh-I'm living with my friends, Ouji-sama and it's really close to the University, plus, it's pretty cheap."

"And it's free here."

"Ouji-sama," Sena groaned, "I'll visit, if I'm not completely busy every three weekends."

"Every weekend." He countered.

"Every other weekend." She shot back. The two of them maintained eye contact for a minute or so, before Hideo caved in, "fine. Every other weekend. Make sure you come or I will come and get you myself."

"Hai!" Sena agreed, her bright smile beaming up at him. She looked behind him and seeing no one there she looked around, "Ouji-sama is Otou-san and Okaa-chan here? And where is Gen-nii anyways?"

His eyes narrowed and let out a scoff, "you parents are waiting in the other room and that idiot son of mine is in Saitama right now. He should be back by 21:00(9:00pm). Toei! Bring in Mihae and Shuuma in."

"Hai, Kumicho."

As two listened to the fading foot steps, Hideo looked at Sena and took all her changed in, "Sena."

"Hai?"

"How tall are you now? You gotten so much taller."

"Hai, I'm 176cm*(5’9”*) now." 

"176 huh? Well, you’ve certainly got our genes."

"Ouji-sama...it's not funny, I'm taller than the average Japanese male!"

"Then we're just going to have to find you a tall man."

"Man? You? For me? No thank you. I can take care of that myself."

"Oh really?"

"Ouji-sama stop. I value you input, you know I do, but I decided who I date, and yes, you get a say and if you really don't like him ok, he's gone, but I get the last say. You and I agreed on that when I was in junior high remember?"

"Yes I do. That was before I thought you were going to be this beautiful. I mean, I knew you were going to be pretty, no one in our family is ugly, but I'm going have to keep someone on your tail all the time Sena. I trust you, but definitely not any man that will be around you. Sena, are you-"

"Sena!" A female voice cut in, as a small, petite body slammed into the eighteen year old, tumbling them both to the floor. Sena couldn't help the laugh that came out of her mouth, "Okaa-chan-hahaha-I missed you!"

"Sena-chan you bad, bad girl! How could you?! Why didn’t you let us come pick you up?!"

“Okaa-chan, calm down. I brought my car over, so you picking me up would have been a waste,” she said picking herself up, and pulling her mother up with her, “besides there was all the luggage, I had to get to school, and I sincerely doubt Ouji-sama wants his car to smell like animals, no matter how nice Megumi and Raiden smell.”

She smiled at her mom, she had missed this little worriers. Her head turned to her left as she felt herself being embraced again, only this time she wasn’t tackled to the ground, but it was just as tight. “Tadaima Otou-san.” 

“Okaeri, Sena.”

They stood like that for a few moment longer, before her mother interrupted, “Ok Shuuma dear, let go of our daughter so we can see her fully.”

The man let out a soft smile and released his only child. The three parents took a step back and observed the little girl that wasn’t so little anymore. They took in her now long hair, her beautiful face, her-regrettably, yet admittedly-shapely body, her long fit legs, that ring that dangled on her belly and that tattoo that peeked out of the top of her jeans. Their little girl had grown, some would say too much, but Takiya's were never one to follow rules or other peoples expectations. 

Shuuma looked at his older brother-in-law, "I assume there will be people following her?"

"Without a doubt."

"What?! Otou-san, Ouji-sama no! Why would you do that to me?"

"Because, Sena, two years away from us is two years too much."

"Otou-san!"

"He's right. Nothing you can say will stop us."

"Ouji-sama!"

"Oh come now, we'll talk about this during dinner tonight."

"Uh...about that, I sort of already made plans for tonight."

"Excuse me?"

"Gomen, but Monta and I are meeting everyone else for a 'homecoming' dinner."

"'Everyone else', huh? Well what about our welcome home dinner for you Sena-chan?"

"Kaa-san don't be like that. It's just tonight, I'll be back by 23(11pm)ish and we'll all party until the sunrises! Besides I don't want to have a celebration with everyone, without Gen-nii here."

"Fine. But be here at 23:00."

"I'll try! And if I'm late by more that an hour...have Gen-nii pick me up."

Hideo grunted is acceptance and looked at his watch, "it's 18:25(6:25pm), when are you supposed to meet your friends?"

"20:00(8:00pm)."

"Great that leave us with sometime, sit." Instinctively the three Kobayakawa's quickly sat on the tatami mats.

"Toei!"

"Hai, Kumicho," Toei said popping his head in from the hallway.

"Bring some tea and sake, my niece and I are going to have quiet the talk for the next while."

Sena and Toei exchanged glances, her send him a pleading look and him sending her back a look of sorry-no-can-do, "of course."

"Nii-san, what about us, aren't we going to get to talk wit h our daughter?"

"No Mihae, the two of you will sit there and listen."

So it went, her uncle asked questions, and she answered to the best of her knowledge. Her parents interrupted, were reprimanded, and then they asked some more, until all three of them were asking her questions left and right.19:00(7pm) came and went, just like 19:30(7:30pm), Sena looked up at the clock, 20:10(8:10) it said. The questions were slowing down, but even if she left now, she wouldn’t reach there at least by 20:50-21:00(8:50-9:00pm), that was if she left now. She felt her butt vibrate more than a few times, ugh, she was so gonna be late. It would be best to cut in now and leave, lest she wanted to forget all about the BBQ and eat here, but she had made a promise so, really, she had no choice.

"Oji-chan! I have to go now. It's already 20:15(8:15pm), and if I'm lucky, I'll reach there by 20:50(8:50pm). So as much as I'd like to keep answering your questions, I can't right now. I'm gonna go now. I'll see you all in a couple of hours." Sena bowed and ran out of the room, house and was in her car, before they could say anything, sure he'd be ticked off for a little bit, but he'd forgive her. Plus, she knew her uncle well enough to know that he was just trying to get her to stay late, in order for him to convince her not to go out somewhere so late at night. She wasn't going to fall for that trick again. She put her keys into the ignition and listened as her baby roared to life. She put on her seat belt, put the car in drive and hit on the gas pedal. 

Monta looked down at her phone’s screen, 20:55(8:55pm), the screen showed her. Monta sighed, she knew Sena would be late, but definitely not this late. 

"Chibi where is your other half?" Her eyes slightly narrowed, she'd been asked this same question, but in various forms, since the moment Karin, Suzuna and she showed up at the bbq house without Sena.

"Hiruma-senpai, if I knew, I would have told you. So stop asking me, Sena will come when she does. And stop calling me chibi! I'm and taller than the average Asian female, thank you very much."

Hiruma snorted in disbelief, "oh yeah? And how tall is that?"

"168 centimeters(5’6”)!"

"Is that so?"

"Yes it is!"

"Hn. And what about Sena? How tall is she now?"

"She's...175, I believe, maybe 176."

"175? Well I didn't expect that from someone who was 155 centimeters just three years ago."

"Well, her family is tall."

"No they-"

"Sorry! I know, I'm late but I had other things to take care of first." 

Speak of the devil and she shall appear. Monta smiled at her 'other half', "you're late. What took you so long?"

"We talked and he was beyond wanting to let me leave so soon."

"Oh? Then how'd you get out."

Sena smiled as she took the empty spot next to her best friend, "I made a deal with him that I'll be back by 23:00ish so..."

"Sena! That's in two hours!"

"I know Mamo-nee, but I didn't have any other choice, it was either that or I couldn't come at all."

"Brat what is this? Did you lose the spine I worked so hard for you to get?"

"For your information I always had a spine, it was just easier to go with the flow."

"Whatever you say chibi."

"Chibi?"

"Leave it Sena, I've been telling him but he's not gonna stop."

"Well it was worth a shot."

"Onna, where were you?"

Sena turned to the gruff voice of one Kongo Agon, she smiled indulgently at him, "onna? I have a name you know? How about instead of calling you Agon-san, I start calling you 'male with dreads', 'other Kongo Twin', 'the one with anger management issues'?"

"I dare you to try."

Sena's eyes lit up at the challenge, "oh, really? Okay then, Ego the Size of Mount Fuji-san."

She inwardly chuckled at the growl he emitted, for someone of his strength and caliber, he had always been so easy to anger. 

"Agon-san. come on. There's no reason to start an argument right now. We are here for their welcome home party, not to start a fight."

"Shut up, Yamato."

"Ya! Shut up Fucking Dreads. You're annoying me."

"Fuck off you pointy eared trash."

Sena and Monta shared a smile. It was good to be home. "So Sena, how'd it go?"

"As good as it could, I supposed. We came to an agreement before an argument broke out."

"Sena-chan?"

The two turned to Mamori, taking notice that everyone was indeed listening in on there conversation, not that Sena mind, it really wasn't any sort of secret. 

"Yes Mamo-nee?"

"What agreement?"

"I go to the house every other weekend since I won't be living there."

"So he wasn't mad that you came here to party with us instead of spending the night with them?"

"Ah...he was but, I said that I'll come back around 23:00 and we'll have a celebration then. Oh. I can't wait there's gonna be so much food, sake and I think the whole family will be there. Plus Gen-chan doesn't come back till," she looked down at her phone and pushed power button, "21:00...which it's passed. Huh, would you look at that."

"And if you don't get there by 23:00?"

"Gen-chan will be going out to pick me up in all his 188cm(6’2”) fury."

“Gen-san...will be coming to pick you up...here?”

“I would believe so, but it’s unlikely. I didn’t tell them I was coming here. And since Gen-chan was in Saitama when I was home...”

“Please, Sena, you act as if he’s going to hurt you, when we all know that he would sooner shoot himself or allow himself to be shot before ever doing that.”

Sena giggled, “yep. He’s the greatest. Of course, you already know that, didn’t you Monta?”

“S-shut up Sena.”

Sena stuck her tongue out at her best friend, the shorter girl was to cute when flustered. She shook her head and looked around them. The meat was almost out, not that she blamed them, she was an hour late, who was she to complain that they ate.

“Baa-chan!” She called out to the hostess, “can we get more meat here please?”

“More meat coming right up!”

“Thank you!” She replied enthusiastically, it had, after all, been a while since she was able to eat like this with all these people. Within a few minutes, another platter of meat was brought to the table, just as the older woman was about to leave, she looked at Sena, “Oujo! Is that you?”

“Konbanwa, Simure baa-chan, how have you been?” Sena asked standing up to bow and hug the elder woman.

“I have been very good, but forget about me, what about you? How was America? Are you back for good? Have you seen your family?”

Sena giggled, “I’m very good baa-chan. America was fun, but it was hard for the first couple of months, you know, until I learned enough English to be able to have a passable conversation.” She let out a scoff, remembering those hard times for her and Monta, “I will, more than likely, be staying here. I can’t be to sure, it all depends on what he says. As for my family, yes, I actually just came back from there in fact.”

“And how was that meeting? He told me that he was mad at you for not calling.”

“It wasn’t that I wasn’t calling, he was mad because I apparently didn’t stay on the phone long enough.”

“Ahhh. I see, so how about Gen-chan? Did you see him?”

She shook her head, “no. I was told that he was in Saitama, but he’s probably back by now.”

“Hahaha, okay then. Here I’ll get out of your way and you all can get back to eating.” The elder said walking to another customer.

“Hai. Thank you baa-chan!” Sena called back as she sat down. There was a moment of silence as everyone stared at her. She lifted her head up from her drink and looked around, “I came her a lot with my family, so we know all know each other.”

“Ah.”

Sena just smiled at the awkward moment and nodded her head. She figured there would be a lot of moments like this when her life really came into light. She really wasn’t looking forward to that, she knew their views of her would drastically change. Oh well, she thought, it would be better that way. 

Without wasting anymore time, Sena started to put the meat on the grill. There was no reason for her to keep think of things that were bound to happen anyways. Thankfully the little interruption was placed in the back of every ones minds, as the meat began to sizzle in the hot grill. The night continued on smoothly, everyone questioned the two girls, as they questioned them back, on how the past two years had been. It continued on happily and calmly, yet loudly, like that for the next two hours, until the clock struck eleven. 

 

Everyone was having the time of their lives, most of them anyways-who weren’t all that experienced the the pleasures the world had to offer-until a bomb dropped on the men. It came in around 23:15(11:15), it was dressed in a black fitted, three piece suit with a white shirt and black tie. Blond hair was slicked back, and it-he-stood at around 180cm(5’11) tall. Conversations in the rest of restaurant stopped when he came in with a group of people similarly dressed, though not as neatly. They were yakuza, there was no denying that. The group of men walked by their area, just as Sena laughed at something Mizumachi said.

“Sena?”

Her head whipped forward at her name, and her eyes widened as she looked at the man standing in the walkway. She stood up slowly and walked around the group, but stopped right in front of the table as she took the sight of the man in. Her eyes teared slightly, and a blush danced across her cheeks, as her lips stretched themselves into a smile. 

“Shun-san.” She said quietly, before running into the open arms of the man. He spun her around, his arms around her waist, like she weighed nothing at all. Sena laughed in delight, this was one of the things she had missed most when she was in America. He softly put her back down on her feet, but didn’t release her from his embrace, neither did she, he. They stood like that for another minute before pulling away. His hands rose from her waist to cup her face, he caressed her cheekbones with his thumbs, then suddenly, his attitude took a one-eighty, and he pinched her cheeks tight. 

“You idiot! Why haven’t you called? Do you know how worried we’ve all been?!”

“Ow ow ow ow! Shun-san! Let go! It hurts!”

“It’s supposed to!”

“Alright, alright! I’m sorry!”

He finally released her cheeks, but his eyes still showed that he was mad, “I have a call to make.” He said before quickly turning around and walking to the door and out. Sena stood there for a moment, then did the smart thing and chased after him. The entire restaurant was silent as they processed what had just happened. 

Kongo Agon was the first to break the silence, he needed to know who that guy was and what the relationship between the two of them was. He especially wanted to know what the look that Sena got in her eyes, when she looked at him and ran into his arms, meant.

“Monta,” he stiffly growled out, “who was that yakuza-wannabe?”

Monta stared at him for a while, then ran her eyes over all the man who had the same look of jealously in their eyes as he did. She scoffed softly, her mouth forming into a smirk, oh this was going to be fun. She shared a look with Mamori, who nodded her head. 

“His name is Izaki Shun and he’s not a yakuza-wannabe, he’s the real deal.”

“What? Why would Sena-kun know a yakuza?” This time it was Yamato Takeru who spoke up.

“Well she’s known him way before he was a yakuza. He went to school with Gen-san.”

“That means nothing, woman!” Agon interrupted, “what is their relationship now?”

Monta raised an eyebrow at him, rude, but damn she couldn’t wait to see how they would react to the bomb she was about to drop, “as I said, he went to school with Gen-san. That’s how she knows him. As to their relationship with each other...he loves her, and she’s in love with him. He’s her first love.”

Oh, how spectacularly that bomb went off. 

~!~!~!~!~!  
So yay! A Chapter! Hehehe, don’t kill me. 

*yes, i know 5’9” is tall for an Asian female, but Sena’s profile said that he was 5’10” at 18, and I didn’t want to change it too much so I chose 5’9”. Drop a comment please!


End file.
